Tension-relieving systems of this kind are necessary in order to protect the contact points, which are formed from a core and a contact element, against the external introduction of force via the cable, and thus to guarantee a uniform contact pressure between the core and contact element.
From WO 97/06580, cable-connecting elements for connecting insulated electrical conductors are known which consist of a number of individual parts incapable of being pre-assembled, and have a cable-slip protection system inside an insulating piece (that is to say, in the obliquely extending region of the conductor-guiding ducts).
A disadvantage of this known cable-slip protection system lies in the fact that, after the making of contact between the individual cores in the obliquely extending part of the conductor-guiding duct, the insulation is severely deformed in such a way that the individual core cannot be introduced into the conductor-guiding duct in a repeatable manner, without the core having to be shortened. Furthermore, it is possible for the insulation to break off when the connection in the conductor-guiding duct is undone, and to prevent repeated introduction of the core.